Batas dan Dunia
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Curiosty killed a cat—tapi bagaimana jika rasa penasaran itu tidak hanya membunuh seekor kucing? Ilusi, imajinasi. Mereka siap mematikanmu.#AnsatsuHalloweenPartII


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Batas dan Dunia by Z.U.M**

Curiosty killed a cat _—tapi bagaimana jika rasa penasaran itu_ tidak hanya _membunuh seekor kucing? Ilusi, imajinasi. Mereka siap mematikanmu._

 _p.s(1). ditulis dari pengalaman, dengan beberapa penyesuaian._

 _p.s(2). tidak untuk ditiru(?) maupun dipraktekan._

 **#AnsatsuHalloweenPart** **II**

 ** _1._** ** _Let's Play, Friends!_**

 _Ini permainan jenis baru. Tidak memiliki nama, sebab awalnya hanya iseng semata._

Sepasang merkuri memincing tajam, desis tak kalah menusuk terdengar, "Aku tidak ikut." Dengan tegas Karma menolak, dan beberapa pasang mata mengeluh tersirat.

"Heh, _Setan_ takut pada hantu? Yang benar saja!" Ejek Terasaka setulus hati. 13 batang lilin yang dibawa Chiba hampir patah karena wadahnya dilempar-lempar sedari tadi oleh si preman pasar.

Semua murid laki-laki telah menyetujuinya di awal. Malam ini, di bawah purnama merah mereka akan _bermain_. Uji nyali, tegas mereka. Ke-15 pemuda akhir SMP itu juga sudah membawa perlengkapan masing-masing, dan _permainan_ ini bisa dimulai kapan saja.

"Ayolah, Karma. Kita sudah sepakat, kan? Setidaknya duduklah melingkar bersama semuanya." bujuk Isogai selaku ketua di antara mereka.

Pentagram unik yang digambar Sugaya terlihat mengagumkan sekaligus angker. Diam-diam para lelaki di bawah umur itu berharap ada satu goresan yang salah dari _lukisan_ yang dibuat Sang Maestro, sebab lingkaran sihir tidak akan bekerja jika polanya salah sedikit saja.

"Yosh, ayo mulai!" seru Maehara terlalu semangat.

Binar di mata si playboy pirang tak senanda dengan Sugino yang meneguk ludah ragu, "Ano, apa sebaiknya kita—"

 _Plass!_ Satu lilin disulut, dan 12 lainnya menyala bersama angin. Okajima yang memegang pematik tertawa gugub, sementara Terasaka tanpa babibu langsung menumpahkan darah ayam hutan yang mereka tangkap sore tadi di tengah pentagram itu. Ayam hitam, yang disebut-sebut cocok untuk momen seperti ini.

Jauh di atas kepala ke-15 siswa itu, burung gagak berkoak mengibaskan sayapnya.

Beras putih dibagi dua sama rata, sebagian dibacakan doa-doa dan sebagian lagi dituangkan di pinggir pentagram membentuk dua lingkaran putih yang cukup besar. Dengan mata tertutup poni Chiba menghamburkan segenggam beras yang telah dibacakan doa oleh Isogai dan Kimura pada setiap peserta di sana.

Angin dingin yang aneh sudah bertiup sedari tadi, namun bulu kuduk yang meremang diabaikan para pemuda kelebihan adrenalin itu. Amis darah ayam juga tidak berpengaruh, sebab 14 kepala di sana lebih berbedar penasaran saat beberapa boneka serupa manusia diletakan dalam lingkaran pentagram merah itu.

 _Benang merah tertarik_.

Satu boneka yang paling besar terbangun, kelopak matanya berkedip lambat. Disusul satu boneka lain terisak, sebelum menjerit melengking dalam. Lantas sebatang lilin padam, dan bilah besi silinder berujung runcing melayang—di atas jemari boneka jerami.

 _"Onii-chan, aku tidak mau sendirian..."_

Mimura dan Takebayashi menyesal menyisipkan kuku dan rambut mereka ke dalam serat boneka beruang yang meraung—nyaris menerjang keduanya. Untungnya kapak Itona melayang, Karma dengan sigap memangkas kepala berbulu coklat gelap yang sekilas tadi membesar dengan mulut menganga berdarah.

"SUDAH KUBILANG—"

 _Benang merah pun putus._

"Ma-MATIKAN LILINNYA OKAJIMA!" teriak Nagisa memotong bentakan sahabat merahnya. Gunting di celana Itona hampir menancap di kepala Muramatsu—jika saja semburan peluru BB Chiba tidak datang tepat waktu.

Isogai tercekat, _ikemen_ yang hobi bekerja sambilan itu gemetar melihat sosok tinggi besar yang lebih pekat dari malam, "A-apa yang sudah kita panggil?" lirihnya penuh gentar.

Kimura memekik, selanjutnya satu demi satu tubuh bergelimpangan—membentuk genangan berbau anyir amis karat.

 _Biru berarti lebam, merah perlambang darah. Luka dan sayatan, pukulan dan hantaman._

 _Alam yang berbatasan dengan dunia kita bukanlah tempat untuk dijelajahi._

13 lilin, 13 napas. Sisa dua sebagai penjaga dan penutup gerbang.

Mari ucapkan selamat tinggal.

 ** _2._** ** _Si Cebol_**

 _Kaget? Tidak—aku terlalu terbiasa melihat_ mereka _._

Hazama Kirara bukannya tidak suka anak kecil. Menemani mereka membaca adalah hobi terselubungnya. Meskipun kadang berisik dan membuat kerusuhan kecil di perpustakaan—surga dunia sekaligus tempatnya bekerja—anak-anak itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Kirara.

Ada sepasang anak yang cukup unik. Mereka selalu datang berdua, dan mengambil duduk di sudut rak atau memepet ke tembok di meja baca. Buku yang mereka cari, pinjam, ataupun baca tergolong _random_ —tipikal anak yang haus rasa penasaran.

Tetapi hari ini, Tomohito tidak terlihat bersemangat sama sekali. Iris kehitaman itu meredup, dengan rona sembab di pelupuk matanya. Ryuunosuke sudah berusaha menghiburnya—dengan nada datar dan kalimat standar—namun rengutan di wajah bocah Sugino itu tak berubah. Jadi Kirara berinisiatif untuk mendatangi keduanya, sebelum langkahnya membeku di tempat.

Sesosok hitam menyeringai lebar di belakang anak pecinta _baseball_ itu. Tubuhnya dipenuhi lebat bulu, dengan tinggi tak lebih dari 120 cm. Lengannya tak begitu panjang, menggantung di batang leher anak bermarga Sugino—seolah mengatakan pada Kirara, _Maju selangkah lagi, kuremukan dia._

Oh, pesan singkatnya, _berhati-hatilah dalam memilih peliharaan._ Jangan cari yang matanya merah menyala, apalagi yang taringnya menancap tanah—lebih panjang dari ukuran tubuhnya sendiri.

 ** _3._** ** _Imaji dan Nyata_**

 _Seorang bijak mengatakan, jika bualan pun dapat membawa bencana—bagi mereka yang_ percaya _._

Semua orang bisa _memanggil_ _mereka_. Tidak perlu kemampuan khusus untuk membuat _mereka_ yang biasa terdiam di balik bayang, menjadi duduk tepat di sebelah kita. Sayangnya Terasaka Ryouma bukan orang yang mudah percaya, dan Takebayasi sudah memberi tahu.

Jadi ketika langkah terseok dengan ceceran darah benar-benar ada, Terasaka sungguh menyesal sudah merangkai cerita konyol tanpa berpikir dulu.

Sebab siapa sangka jika hantu guyonannya _benar-benar ada_ —dan baru _muncul_ 10 tahun kemudian.

 _Kalau kau berbohong,_ ia _akan_ menunggu _di sisimu._

 ** _4._** ** _Cermin_**

 _Ini hanya ketidaksengajaan—aku berani bersumpah untuk itu._

Ini kepercayaan dari timur, di pelosok daerah sana. Kirara Hazama yang bercerita, dan Nakamura Rio hendak membuktikannya. Ritsu disiapkan, dan Kanzaki dihadapkan pada sebuah cermin besar. Sisir dipindah tangankan, dan gadis yang menjadi primadona Kelas E itu hanya bisa pasrah saat Nakamura memaksanya menyisir rambut di depan cermin, di tengah malam.

Ketika Yada menjerit, lengkingannya bersatu dengan percikan cermin yang sontak retak.

Tidak hanya lelehan merah yang menetes dari pecahan kaca, sosok yang terpotret oleh Ritsu jelas bukan Kanzaki Yukiko. Sebab wajah berlumur darah tanpa bentuk itu menampakan raut benci dengan raungannya yang mengusir—seolah berkata,

 _"PERGI KALIAN SEMUA!"_

Oh, jika Hazama dan Okano tidak cukup cepat untuk menarik Kanzaki dan Nakamura, niscaya wajah kedua gadis itu telah hancur di depan cermin yang mendadak _meledak_. Lengking tajam itu bukan sekedar ilusi ataupun desis angin malam.

 ** _5._** ** _That Little Girl_**

Malam ini aku melihatnya lagi, di bawah temaram lampu jalan. Aku memang pulang sedikit terlambat, jadi jalanan sore ini sudah cukup gelap. Oh, Koro- _sensei_ memang senang sekali memberi kami tugas ataupun pelajaran tambahan. Tapi tak apalah, toh itu semua pasti akan berguna bagi kami semua nantinya—oh, walau beberapa di antaranya malah tak layak dicontoh, seperti mengoleksi majalah por**.

Sebenarnya sejak beberapa hari lalu aku sudah melihatnya. Sosok yang mirip anak kecil di sudut jalan sana. Tetapi entah kenapa rasa enggan mendatangiku, dan begitu mengingat jam kerja sambilanku dimulai lima belas menit lagi, dengan terpaksa aku mengurungkan niatku.

 _Seolah sesuatu merantai kakiku di tepi jalan._

Lalu dua malam yang lalu, ia terisak sembari memeluk lututnya. Tapi malam ini ia tidak sendirian, sebab di sisinya ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang menemaninya. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak kumengerti adalah: _kenapa gadis itu malah semakin kencang menangis?_ Dan sekali lagi, aku terpaksa mengabaikannya, dengan alasan yang sama—diburu waktu kerja sambilanku.

Dua malam setelahnya, aku nyaris memekik begitu seorang lelaki berdiri di sisinya—hendak melayangkan tangan pada anak kecil itu. Namun begitu langkahku menjejak, keduanya lenyap tanpa sempat kuberkedip.

Seketika sebuah pemikiran menyambangiku, _Apakah semua itu hanya bayangan?_

Tetapi keesokan harinya, gadis itu ada di sana. Kali ini ia berdiri, mendongak menatap langit. Dan saat angin berhembus cukup kencang, baru kusadari helai hitamnya tak tersibak barang selembar pun. Sontak kakiku membeku dengan rasa dingin yang kentara, tepat ketika rongga matanya menatapku seraya berbisik, _"Kakak, ayah mencuri mata dan ibuku."_

.

.

Hanya satu yang kusyukuri, gadis itu tidak meminta mata ataupun ibuku.

 **TAMAT**

Ehem, oke ini serius~ jadi indigo itu ga selalu menyenangkan, dan ohya, Zaky balik ke FAKI~

Ah, hiatus itu ga enak~ jadi meskipun susah, Zaky bakal berusaha nulis dan publis FF di fandom ini~

.

.

.

Salam,

Z.U.M

 _p.s(3). Ada_ game _terselubung di sini, ada yang tahu_ game _nya apa?_


End file.
